Chaussure à mon pied
by merryme
Summary: Drago a un problème de couple avec Pansy, et Harry devient son coach en romantisme... enfin, on peut voir ça comme ça!


Chaussure à mon pied

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les idées un peu bizarres, si…

Note de l'auteur : j'avais écrit un petit OS il y a très longtemps, après une journée shopping où je n'avais pas réussi à me trouver de chaussures. Récemment, je l'ai relu, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des fautes, des passages qui auraient mérité d'être plus développés, et plein de choses comme ça, alors voilà, entre deux paragraphes de traduction de Secrets, je l'ai réécrit. Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'en peux plus ! C'en est trop, les bornes des limites sont dépassées, y'en a marre, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Je n'en peux plus, et si je ne prends pas les mesures qui s'imposent, un de ces jours, je vais lui balancer un avada… Au petit-déjeuner, tiens, entre deux muffins, comme ça je passerai enfin une bonne journée, débarrassé de sa présence, après. Encore que… son fantôme serait bien capable de revenir me pourrir le reste de l'existence ! Arrgh !

Vous vous demandez sans doute, vous qui lisez actuellement ces lignes, ce qui a pu mettre Celui-qui-reste-impassible-en-toutes-circonstances, Celui-qui-est-toujours-maître-de-lui-même, Celui-qui-garde-son-sang-froid-même-dans-les-circonstances-les-plus-extrêmes, bref, moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, dans une telle rage ?

Et bien, je vais vous le dire. Ce qui m'a mis dans cet état a un nom. Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson.

Oui, je sais, tout le monde s'attendrait à ce que je réponde Harry Potter, ma 'Némésis' de Poudlard, mon ennemi juré de toutes ces années, mais en fait, non. Pour être tout à fait franc (ce qui ne m'arrive pas très souvent, je suis le premier à l'admettre), Potter me permet juste de me défouler un peu. C'est en quelque sorte mon anti-stress personnel. Après tout, c'est toujours plus simple de passer sa colère sur un innocent.

Bon, je vois que vous avez du mal à comprendre, alors je vais vous expliquer un peu la situation. Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard, 7e année (jusque là tout va bien), face de bouledogue, collante, insupportable (là, ça ne va plus du tout), et dont l'intelligence limitée a du mal à comprendre un simple mot de trois lettres : NON.

Tous les matins (tous, sans exception, je vous assure, c'est du harcèlement), elle me demande : « Draco, tu veux sortir avec moi ? Draco, tu m'aimes ? Draco, tu te souviens, quand on était petits, nos parents ont dit qu'ils nous marieraient… » Ma réponse à ses questions : non, non et je préfère oublier. Mais ça, elle ne l'a toujours pas compris.

Et le reste de la journée, elle se colle à moi, me suit partout où je vais, enfin presque… les toilettes étant le seul endroit où elle ne me suit pas, j'avoue y passer pas mal de temps. Elle fait de ma vie un enfer, je vais craquer ! En fait, j'ai déjà craqué et détruit tous les objets se trouvant dans ma chambre au moins 4 ou 5 fois, je suis devenu un vrai pro du Reparo…

Mais n'allez pas croire que je me contente de souffrir en silence, non, j'ai tout essayé (mis à part l'avada). Je l'ai injuriée comme du poisson pourri, et elle m'a regardé dans les yeux en me disant qu'elle savait bien, elle, que tout ça au fond, ça voulait dire 'je t'aime', et qu'un jour je n'aurais plus peur de mes sentiments, et que je serais capable de le lui dire, et qu'elle était prête à attendre ce jour !

J'ai essayé de sortir avec d'autres filles, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur a fait ou raconté, mais elles ont toutes préféré me lâcher que risquer de contrarier Parkinson. J'ai même essayé quelques garçons, après tout, en théorie, ils ne sont pas censés avoir peur d'une fille, mais ça n'a pas marché non plus !

J'ai même essayé de lui expliquer gentiment qu'on n'était pas faits l'un pour l'autre, que je ne l'aimais pas, et elle s'est contentée de me répondre que c'était normal, à mon âge, d'avoir peur de s'engager.

Vous voyez, j'ai vraiment _tout _essayé, et là, je ne sais plus quoi faire, et elle est en train de me rendre dingue. Si je veux conserver ma santé mentale, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide, sur ce coup. De toute urgence. Quelqu'un qui me permettrait de me débarrasser d'elle DEFINITIVEMENT. Un pro du sabotage amoureux. Un virtuose du décollage de sangsue. Un expert en extermination de serpentard (je ne pense pas aller jusque là, mais on ne sait jamais).

Je passai toute la nuit à réfléchir. Qui pourrait m'aider ? Du côté de la famille, pas vraiment d'aide à espérer : mon père à Azkaban, ma mère qui rêve d'avoir des petits-enfants au plus vite… Du côté des amis, pas tellement mieux : Blaise s'amuse trop à me voir essayer d'échapper à Pansy, Théo ne se sent pas concerné par toute cette histoire, Crabbe et Goyle… Sans commentaire.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, je pensais sérieusement à lancer le sort mortel. Un tout petit Avada Kedavra, depuis la fin de la guerre, tout était trop calme, ça ferait un peu d'animation, personne ne pourrait vraiment m'en vouloir, n'est ce pas ?

Soudain, la solution m'apparut. Potter.

Il venait d'entrer dans le Grand Hall, accompagné par la belette et Granger qui avaient finalement réussi à se mettre ensemble.

Il me semblait maintenant évident que Potter était la solution à mon « problème de couple » avec Pansy : il avait réussi à faire fuir cette serdaigle qui faisait attrapeur, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle, Show, ou Chaud quelque chose. Il avait aussi réussi à se débarrasser de Weasley-fille, cette gamine qui l'avait collé pendant des années, mais depuis peu, elle sortait avec Blaise (du coup, je suis obligé de la supporter… Yeurk !). Et dans l'extermination de serpentards, on peut dire qu'il s'y connaît, après tout, il a bien réussi à se débarrasser de Vous-Sav… Voldemort (oui, j'arrive à dire son nom, moi aussi).

Ma décision était prise. Potter allait m'aider à me débarrasser de Pansy, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ma santé mentale en dépendait, par Merlin ! Maintenant, il me restait à lui demander son aide. Quelle horreur !

Je trouvai l'occasion de lui parler après le cours de Potions. Rogue l'avait retenu pour lui parler des innombrables centimètres de parchemin qu'il aurait à remplir pour expliquer pourquoi son chaudron avait explosé, et moi je l'avais attendu à la porte. Lorsqu'il sortit, je l'entraînai en le tirant par la manche dans une salle vide en lui disant « Potter, faut qu'on parle ».

Bon, la première étape était réussie, j'avais réussi à capturer le Potter et à l'entraîner à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Seulement, une fois avec lui, je ne savais plus trop quoi lui dire.

Si je lui demandais de m'aider à faire dégager Pansy, à tous les coups il refuserait. Après tout, on est ennemis depuis plusieurs années, Némésis, tout ça.

Par contre, si je lui demandais de m'aider à séduire quelqu'un, à améliorer mon côté poufsouffle, euh, non romantique, certainement qu'il se foutrait de moi. Ou pire, qu'il irait raconter partout que je lui demandais ce genre de conseil !

« Bon, Malfoy, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Alors dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu as à me dire, sinon je pars. »

« Attends, Potter. Ecoute… j'ai besoin que… que tu m'aides, voilà, je l'ai dit. Si tu voulais… hum… séduire une fille, tu lui sortirai quoi, comme déclaration romantique ? »

Apparemment, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Note à moi-même : penser à vérifier que mes cheveux ne sont pas devenus verts, vu comment il m'a regardé.

« Et pourquoi je t'aiderai, Malfoy ? » me demanda-t-il après avoir refermé sa bouche et l'avoir rouverte au moins deux fois.

Là, par contre, j'avais prévu cette question, et je savais quoi répondre. Je n'avais pas fait explosé son chaudron simplement pour m'amuser, pendant le cours de potion !

« Parce que je sais comment remplir les, combien ? 40, 50 cm de parchemin que Rogue t'a donné. »

« 70 cm. »

« Ouh… Il devait vraiment pas être de bonne humeur, tonton Sev. Enfin, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon, n'est ce pas ? »

« Comme tu dis, Malfoy… » Il sembla réfléchir un moment. « Bon, très bien. J'accepte ta proposition. »

Et il me tendit la main pour sceller notre marché. Je le regardai suspicieusement, puis lui serrai la main.

« Alors, tu dirais quoi ? » Non mais c'est vrai, bien que la compagnie de Potter soit plus agréable que celle de Pansy, j'avais quand même hâte de sortir de là pour me débarrasser (enfin !) de mon boulet personnel.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir 2 minutes… Qu'est ce que tu penses de… « _J'ai trouvé chaussure à mon pied, et cette chaussure, c'est toi_ »

« … »

C'était assez violent, quand même. En même temps, j'avais déjà essayé la manière douce, et ça n'avait pas marché. Alors peut être que cette fois-ci…

Je donnai donc rendez-vous à Potter pour le lendemain, devant le Grand Hall, avant le petit-déjeuner, pour lui rendre ses 70 cm de parchemin. J'avais hâte d'essayer sa phrase qui tue sur Pansy.

--

Le lendemain

Ça n'avait pas marché ! Pansy était toujours autant (voire encore plus) accrochée à moi qu'avant ! Quand je lui avais sorti LA phrase, elle m'avait d'abord regardé bizarrement, puis m'avait sauté au cou en criant que je ne lui avais jamais rien dit d'aussi gentil et romantique. Désespérant.

Enfin, un marché étant un marché, j'avais quand même rempli le parchemin de Potter et je l'attendais pour le lui remettre. En plus, j'avais encore besoin de son aide. Sa « déclaration » n'avait pas eu l'effet espéré, mais je devais bien reconnaître que c'était du grand art, je n'aurai jamais trouvé aussi bien. Ou aussi mauvais, tout dépend du point de vue. Donc, en lui donnant le parchemin, je lui soufflai que j'avais encore besoin de lui.

« Avec grand plaisir, Malfoy, tu peux faire appel à moi quand tu en as envie. Quelle sera ma récompense, cette fois ? » Il avait dit cela à voix basse et en me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, ses yeux verts semblaient briller d'un feu intense.

Ouh la… Fait chaud, d'un coup. On en reparlera plus tard, de sa 'récompense', je crois que j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, et surtout je crois pas que les récompenses qui me viennent à l'esprit soient vraiment décentes…

Un peu plus tard, après avoir réussi à me remettre de mes émotions (et après avoir rencontré Pansy dans un couloir, ce qui est radical pour me calmer), j'avais retrouvé Potter et je l'avais de nouveau entraîné dans une salle de classe vide, à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète.

« Potter, j'ai bien réfléchi. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi. Tu ne penses peut-être pas en avoir besoin, mais crois-moi, c'est nécessaire, c'est même plus que nécessaire, c'est indispensable. Donc voilà ce que je te propose : tu continues à m'aider un certain temps, et en échange, je m'occupe de ton relooking. Fais-moi confiance, dans ce marché, c'est toi qui y gagnes, parce que ça va me demander pas mal de boulot, tu n'en as même pas idée ! »

« Dis tout de suite que je sais pas m'habiller ! »

« Mais c'est exactement ce que je dis, Potter. »

« … »

« Tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder, quand même ! Ecoute, un Malfoy a l'élégance dans le sang, donc tu ne pourras pas trouver mieux que moi pour t'aider à ne plus ressembler à … à rien, en fait. Même un épouvantail est mieux sapé que toi ! T'as vu les chiffons que tu oses porter ? Et ta coiffure, n'en parlons même pas ! Les lunettes, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'en choisir des correctes, pas ces espèces de trucs qui sont immunisées contre le Reparo à force d'être cassées. »

« … »

« Potter, c'est une offre inespérée et limitée dans le temps. »

« … »

« Attention, confond pas, je garantis pas de faire de toi un sex-symbol, les miracles c'est pas mon rayon, mais si je m'occupe un peu de toi, tu pourrais devenir pas mal. Oui, pas mal du tout, même, avec un peu de travail… »

Je me perdis un moment dans mes pensées, examinant le brun des pieds à la tête. Pas très grand, mais pas petit non plus, pas vraiment musclé, mais on sentait une aura intérieure, une sorte d'attraction magnétique… Ses cheveux donnaient envie de passer les doigts dedans, pour les décoiffer encore plus, ses yeux verts étaient envoûtants, on ne pouvait en détacher le regard… Décidément, s'il consentait à changer sa façon de s'habiller et à abandonner ses lunettes, il pourrait devenir, disons, intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant…

« Hé ho, Malfoy, tu rêves ou quoi ? Ça fait au moins 3 fois que je te dis que je suis d'accord, j'accepte ton offre ! »

« Euh, désolé, je, euh… commençais à imaginer la montagne de travail que j'allais avoir pour te donner un aspect correct. »

« Continue comme ça et je change d'avis. »

--

C'est ainsi que notre collaboration commença. J'apprenais à Har… Potter comment s'habiller, choisir des vêtements à sa taille, associer les couleurs, éviter les fautes de goût impardonnables, comme d'assortir un pull rouge avec une chemise verte et un pantalon bleu…

Pour les lunettes, on avait réglé le problème en choisissant des lentilles (au moins, il ne devrait pas réussir à les casser), et pour les cheveux, j'en avais conclu que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, et que finalement, ça ne lui allait pas si mal que ça.

Quant à lui, il continuait à être mon « coach en romantisme ». Enfin, j'avais quelques doutes, vu les conseils qu'il me donnait. J'en finissais par me demander s'il était vraiment une catastrophe, s'il se foutait de moi, ou s'il avait compris que je voulais me débarrasser de Pansy.

Pour vous faire comprendre, je vais vous donner quelques exemples des conseils qu'il m'avait donnés : plutôt que de lui offrir des roses, ce qui est banal et stupide, pourquoi pas une splendide plante carnivore ? C'est mignon, non ? Il m'avait aussi donné quelques poèmes à lui réciter : je me souviens d'une rime qui m'a particulièrement marqué, « _tu es ma mayonnaise, je te le dis à l'aise_ » (1), ou encore un autre ou le parfum de Pansy était comparé au « _délicat fumet d'une potion_ » (quand on connaît l'horrible puanteur que dégagent la plupart des potions…) Bref, des conseils tous plus « efficaces » les uns que les autres.

Si je vous dis que ça n'a pas marché, vous y croyez ? Non ? Pourtant c'est le cas. Rien de tout ça n'a marché ! Elle était toujours accrochée à moi. D'un autre côté, ça me donnait une raison de continuer à voir Harry (oui, on avait décidé de s'appeler par les prénoms, c'était plus simple, et puis vu le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, pour le relooking, évidemment, on s'était dit que c'était mieux).

Mais bizarrement, même si je n'avais toujours pas réussi à me débarrasser de ma sangsue personnelle, je n'étais pas de si mauvaise humeur que ça, au contraire. En fait, j'étais même assez fier de moi. Après tout, Je n'avais peut-être pas réussi à décoller Pansy, mais j'avais réussi à rendre Harry plutôt attirant, presque autant que moi. Presque seulement, je suis quand même Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable, ne l'oublions pas.

Enfin, malgré tout, j'avais décidé que la situation ne pouvait plus durer. Le 14 février approchait (dans trois semaines), et il était hors de question que je passe la Saint Valentin avec « elle ». L'année dernière, j'avais déjà donné, et je m'étais promis que plus jamais je ne vivrais un cauchemar pareil. Plutôt embrasser un Détraqueur, tiens ! Ou Potter, à la limite…

En parlant de Potter, puisque tous ses judicieux conseils n'avaient pas marché, j'étais décidé à lui demander quelque chose qui fonctionnerait à coup sûr.

Je le retrouvai donc à l'endroit où nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver pour que je lui explique toutes les subtilités de la mode et du bon goût en général (la Salle sur Demande, vous connaissez ?), et je lui demandai direct comment il avait fait pour se débarrasser de Cho Chang (j'avais fini par retrouver son nom dans un album d'anciens élèves), et de Weasley-fille.

Il me fixa un moment d'un air pensif. Depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber ses lunettes, j'avais l'impression que son regard était devenu plus intense, plus expressif.

« Je leur ai tout simplement dit la vérité. Tu veux vraiment _tout_ savoir ? »

« Oui… »

J'étais comme hypnotisé, comme une proie devant un serpent. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, entendre encore sa voix, rauque, sensuelle… Il avait dû mettre quelque chose dans mon jus de citrouille, c'est certain.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, Draco, je leur ai dit que… je suis gay. »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots à mon oreille, et avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, il était sorti.

J'avais pas rêvé, là ? Harry venait bien de me dire qu'il était gay ? Qu'il préférait les hommes ? Et donc, si c'est bien ce qu'il venait de me dire… peut-être… je pourrai faire en sorte qu'il me préfère, moi… Merlin ! Noël arrivait bien en avance, cette année (on était seulement en janvier, je rappelle).

Enfin, on se calme, on ne dompte qu'un seul dragon à la fois. D'abord, je devais me débarrasser de Pansy. Je pourrai lui dire que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un (un brun aux yeux verts, par exemple), ou que je préfère les hommes (et plus particulièrement les bruns aux yeux verts), comme elle savait déjà que j'étais bi, ça ne lui ferait pas un trop grand choc, et puis même si ça lui faisait un choc, après tout, ce n'était pas mon problème.

Tout en réfléchissant (et fantasmant aussi, un peu, je dois bien l'avouer, sur un certain brun aux yeux verts), j'étais arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards.

J'inspirai profondément, rassemblai tout mon courage, serrai le médaillon porte-bonheur que je transportais toujours dans ma poche, prononçai le mot de passe, entrai, et j'étais sur le point d'appeler Pansy lorsqu'elle me vit.

« Draco ! Te voilà enfin. Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle. »

Quoi ?! Mais c'était ma réplique, ça ! C'était MOI qui avais des choses à lui dire ! Enfin, passons, l'important, c'était qu'on parle.

Nous sommes allés dans un coin où il n'y avait personne (en fait, je crois bien qu'il y avait quelques premières années, mais en nous voyant arriver, ils se sont soudainement rappelés qu'ils avaient des choses à faire ailleurs, loin, très loin d'ici). Une fois que nous fûmes installés, Pansy reprit la parole.

« Ecoute, Draco, je ne veux surtout pas te faire de peine, parce que je t'aime beaucoup, mais voilà, je préfère tout arrêter entre nous. Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu l'impression que tu te transformais un peu en … ne te vexe pas, surtout, je ne te dis pas ça méchamment, mon Drakichou, enfin, tu devenais un peu comme un… poufsouffle romantique, et à vrai dire, tu me fais un peu peur. Je sais, c'est dur à accepter, mais un jour tu me remercieras. C'est mieux pour toi, c'est mieux pour nous deux. Et puis, de toutes façons, on reste amis, n'est ce pas ? Je serai toujours là pour toi… »

Hein ? Quoi ? Je ne rêvais pas ? Pansy venait bien de … me quitter ? J'ai dit un peu plus tôt que Noël arrivait tôt cette année, je dois ajouter que j'étais particulièrement gâté. J'avais envie de courir dans toute la salle commune en chantant et dansant, mais cela est indigne d'un Malfoy, et je me contentai de lui tapoter la main en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« C'est bon Pansy, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, et je m'en remettrai. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas fini mon devoir de Potions. »

Et je la plantai là pour rejoindre Blaise et Théo. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air déçue. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Une crise de larmes ? Que je la supplie de ne pas me quitter ? Après tout ce que j'avais enduré pour en arriver là, il n'en était pas question ! En fait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais libre. Finalement, la méthode Potter fonctionnait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Harry, une conversation s'imposait. J'avais deux ou trois choses à lui demander. Par exemple, ta chambre ou la mienne ? Non, je m'égare, là. Plutôt : tu t'es foutu de moi, ou quoi, avec tes conseils ? Non, parce que ça m'intrigue vraiment. N'allez pas croire que je lui en voudrai, même s'il m'avouait qu'il m'avait donné les pires conseils qu'il avait pu trouver, après tout, j'avais obtenu le résultat voulu, simplement, je souhaitais savoir dans quel but il avait fait tout ça. Mais bon, ça, on verrait demain. Pour l'instant, devoirs. Tonton Sev n'apprécierait pas que je rende une copie blanche.

--

Le lendemain

Je me dirigeais vers le Grand Hall, seul, pour une fois (je vous ai dit que Pansy m'a ENFIN quitté ?) quand je le vis. Harry était près de la porte, adossé au mur, et semblait très occupé à se ronger un ongle. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit (à part qu'il était vraiment sexy, ce matin) fut qu'il attendait certainement quelqu'un. Je soupirais en regrettant que ce ne soit pas moi. Enfin ! Avec un peu de chance, je réussirai à le convaincre de faire encore quelques sorties shopping, et là, je pourrais peut être essayer de le charmer, après tout, qui ne tente rien…

Harry leva la tête, me repéra, et me sourit. Finalement, c'était peut être moi qu'il attendait ? J'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu, après tout. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas moi, j'avais une question à lui poser, et je me dirigeai donc vers lui d'un pas résolu, et lui posai la question qui me tourmentait depuis la veille.

« Harry, tes conseils, dans quel but tu me les as donné, exactement ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco. »

« Oui, bonjour. Alors ? Ma question ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas, mais… ça a marché ? Elle t'a enfin lâché ? »

« Tu savais ?! »

« Au début, non, mais j'ai compris assez vite. Je me doutais bien que personne n'irait essayer de séduire une fille en comparant son parfum à une potion puante. Et puis, j'avais pas vraiment envie de t'aider à séduire une fille, de toutes façons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il rougit, baissa la tête et murmura « parce que tu me plais ».

Je me retins de pousser un cri de joie, indigne d'un Malfoy, et préférai tendre ma main vers lui, caresser sa joue. Il releva son visage, me regarda, troublé. Je m'approchai de lui, murmurai « tu me plais aussi », et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

FIN

(1) C'est dans une chanson d'Anaïs, pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est le _Rap Collectif_

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Pour ceux qui voudraient relire l'ancienne version (pour voir les changements, ou parce qu'ils préféraient l'ancienne version), je vais essayer de la mettre sur mon LiveJournal.


End file.
